This invention relates to fasteners and is especially, but not exclusively, related to fasteners for use in securing components to section, e.g. hollow box section, whereby access to the interior of the section is restricted in whole or in part.
A number of fasteners of this kind, which are generally termed blind bolts, are known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement over known types of fasteners. It is a non-exclusive object of the invention to provide a fastener which, once engaged, has a tendency to continue to force the component and section together. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fastener which can withstand significant environmental factors such as vibrational forces and so on.